


Where Will I Run To

by WiltingRain



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Canon, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Drabbles, Fluff, Iron Man 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WiltingRain/pseuds/WiltingRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are like sun and moon, chasing each other around in an endless loop. </p><p>He doesn't worry too much, though. He knows he will always find his way back to Tony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Will I Run To

**Author's Note:**

> So minor differences. If Steve/Tony were canon, of course. And also if Natasha got injured and Steve brought her to Tony's to heal up and be safe for awhile.

  


“I swear to god, Steve.” His eyes were just beginning to flit open, taking in the amused expression of the man in front of him. “Can’t we just go to a restaurant like the normal couples?”  

 

The man laughed softly, placing a cup of coffee on the table before sitting on the couch next to him in a dignified pile. “Tony, you and I both know we’ve never quite been what’s considered normal.”

 

He snorts, curling into Steve’s side. It’s far too cold for May, but then again, it is New York. Tony’s been wanting to get away for awhile. Maybe he’ll nab the private jet and take Steve somewhere nice. Hawaii? No, too boring. He’d been there far too many times, and it was always unbearably humid. Maybe Fiji, or Bali? He’d never stayed in Bali long. He’ll ask Pepper tomorrow.

 

“I know.” Tony buried his face in Steve’s neck, breathing in his scent languidly. “I feel so helpless. They can’t do this to you forever.” He says instead.

 

He only hums in reply, fingers massaging gently into Tony’s scalp. He hated this, that they could treat him like some criminal. After all he’d done for his country, and suddenly, just because he doesn’t want to be some rich senator’s lapdog, he’s public enemy number one.

  
“It won’t be like this forever. We just need to wait for Natasha to recover. And then it’ll be okay again.”

 

Tony sighs, contented to just lay in his arms forever. “I’m glad you came to me. You can be just as bullheaded as I am sometimes.”

 

And _huh_ , Steve thinks, pressing a soft kiss to the man’s hair. They didn’t get a lot of sentimental moments. Say what you will, but they were soldiers, in their own rights. Tony didn’t mean to be. At least, not with Steve. But it was hard. All those years in his life where he would turn around and the ones he held closest too were the ones that cut the deepest. The jokes, in place of hurt. Deflection out of fear and discomfort. It didn’t mean he didn’t care. And Steve _knew_ , because he did the same thing. He didn’t like to cry in front of others, be it Bucky or Tony. He hated it. Because he needed to be strong. Needed to protect others even when nobody was protecting him. He didn’t bring up the expressionless face to taunt, no. To block the feelings of hurt and want and need.

 

When they did share, it was soft, quiet moments like this.

 

“There’s no place else I would dream of going.” He assured his lover softly, pulling him tighter to his body. Tony hummed into his shoulder, warm and content. Shield couldn’t keep this dumb charade up too much longer. And if they did? Well, Tony wasn’t complaining.

 

\------

 

{He vaguely remembers the moonlight filtering through the windows as they lay in bed, Steve’s breaths deep and even, holding Tony close as if he were afraid he’d leave. }

 

{They both know Tony will have to leave in the morning, he has to run SI and Iron Man; make sure Pepper and Happy aren’t worried.}

  
{They never are. They know exactly where he goes.}

 

\---------

 

Natasha is fully recovered three days. {Nights, for Tony. He always counts in the nights, when he can sleep peacefully next to Steve, the nightmares blocked away by his mere presence.} Her injuries weren’t that bad to begin with, but Steve doesn’t want to take any chances. Tony has tracked down where to find the files, and after grabbing the suit, he hops in the ‘borrowed’ truck, and they’re off.

 

\---------

 

They find Zola. {He doesn’t cry or smash anything when Zola mentions his parents. He can’t. Not now. He has to be strong. For Steve.}

 

\---------

 

They win. They always do, in the end.   
  
{Steve almost gets himself killed. Tony stays by his bedside for days, making small talk with Sam while they wait for Cap to wake up.}

 

\---------

 

Natasha goes to court. Sam and Steve and Tony visit Nick’s fake-grave. He doesn’t tell him verbally, but he knows Nick gives him the look. _Keep them close_ , it says. {He does, of course. Steve moves back into Tony’s room, Natasha to her floor. Clint and Bruce never left.}

 

They hold a mock memorial service. Nick shows up in the back, grinning like a fool.

{They invite Sam to join the Avengers afterward. He just grins at them.}

{His stuff finds it’s way to the 91st floor, just under Clint and Natasha’s.}


End file.
